L'amour de reliure
by mimicakes
Summary: Binding love. That's all they had. It was glorious, passionate and wonderful. Set during the Wizarding War. Fluffy DM/HG


**_Caution; _**_I am sorry to say that I do not own Harry Potter or the characters therein. All characters belong to J.K Rowling. Their out of character behavior however, that belongs to me._

* * *

><p><em>Look; L'amour de reliure<em>

_Hello; Draco x Hermione_

_Listen; Breathe Me - Sia_

The wind whistled and abused the tent violently. It's sadistic claws drafted under the tent and scratched at the young woman's ankles. Her hazel eyes, often mistaken for brown, were sparkling; though, not with joy, but with an ethereal sadness. The hair, which was once long, had been cut into a mass of tamed curls that brushed her shoulders and the back of her neck. A silk nightgown slid like liquid over her thighs as she shifted her position and let out a hoarse sob.

When had it all fallen apart? War raged all around her, drowned all other noise and threatened like a wave to crash upon her and choke her. She was barely clinging to the rock of her childhood beliefs. All wizards are equal, Pureblooded wizards are now the enemies, there was no good in them….it had all made sense in school. There was a clear boundary; a line that couldn't be crossed. He jabbed his knife of insults at her every day and she either stepped aside, or took it in stride. Sometimes she would parry with an insult of her own, but it was never this complicated.

Her heart tore with every thought. She wrapped her arms around herself as she remembered the first night they shared together. It was beautiful, sentimental and passionate. She had given him the gift that no other man was worthy to receive. The young woman stared down at the ring on her left hand. It was a plain silver band with an inscription on the inner circle;_L'amour de reliure_. Binding love; those words pressed against her skin every day. As she fought for what she believed in, as she clung to a connection between her and another that was absurd to the outside world.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the sound of the canvas tent being pulled back so someone could enter. A young man stepped over the threshold and stood staring for a moment at the back of the slightly shivering young woman. His pale blonde hair was rustled from the wind and his equally alabaster skin flushed from running. Stormy gray eyes raked over her figure once, filled with overwhelming love. He stepped forward cautiously, not wanting to alert her to his presence yet. As he drew quite close to her, he knelt down and kissed the side of her neck where it met her shoulder.

She didn't even start at the contact, her hazel eyes sliding closed. His breath ghosted over her skin "Hermione…" came his rasped whisper. She shuddered at last with pleasure at the sound and opened her eyes as he sat on the other side of the cot. Hermione turned to meet his grey eyes and stared into them.

"Draco…" her voice was shaky, as though she didn't trust herself with his name "I…"

But she said no more as his lips crashed to hers. Draco's hand went to tangle themselves in her chestnut curls while the other rested in the small of her back, pulling her closer. Their kiss was filled with passion and the need of two people who were very much in love. As their tongues danced, Hermione rested her hands on his chest while Draco moved his hands to her hips, unabashedly pulling her onto his lap. He began to kiss down her neck and to her collarbone removing the thin strap of her nightgown on the left and kissing her shoulder. Hermione's mid raced with fear. Not of her lover, but of being discovered. Suddenly his lips stopped and he pulled away. Draco looked down at her and rested his forehead on hers their noses touching as he closed his eyes.

A low growl came from him "Stop thinking." It wasn't said unkindly, but rather in a frustrated and amused manner.

"It's just us." He said as he kissed down the right side of her neck.

"Here and now." Another kiss on her collar bone while his hand went to the remaining strap on the right.

"L'amour de reliure…." He whispered against her skin, sliding the silk fabric free of her skin.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed my first DraMione fiction. It is fluffy on purpose. I had a mad idea that Hermione and Draco would be meeting secretly during the war and had also married secretly. I felt that it would tear poor Hermione up inside to be, in her mind, betraying her friends to be with an enemy when really, Draco was prepared to give up all that had been forced on him as a child; his Pureblood doctrine and even to denounce his family in order to be with Hermione.<br>_

_So shoot me for being a hopeless romantic! Anyway, I would feel honoured of you would review this oneshot, though I may turn it into a page-turner if you like it enough!_

_Much love,_

_Mimi _


End file.
